Po's True Love
by Tipofan4life
Summary: Po has been set up to an arranged marriage with Mei Mei but there's a problem he doesn't have feelings for her at all. His inner turnoil and frustation boils over and he refuses to marry her because he's doesn't love her. But the one he does love, he's sure doesn't love him back or do they? Find out what happens in this epic oneshot! (set after KFP3)


**Here's a one shot that I came up with ideas were coming to me and this one stood out so here is goes... it takes place after KFP3 This is something I'd like to see Dreamworks do in the fourth movie.**

 ***At the Jade Palace***

Po was put into an arranged marriage with Mei Mei but there was one problem he didn't have feelings for her at all he didn't love her. She just wasn't the one. The day before the ceremony Po was dealing with his own inner turmoil he loved someone else but wasn't sure if they would feel the same. It was his best friend Tigress they were both close friends who told each other everything... well almost everything!

Tigress did feel the same way but she didn't have the nerve to tell him that she had fallen for her best friend over the years they've known each other. Po brought a light and warmth to everyone at the Jade Palace and everyone including Shifu started to smile more. Po started to have an effect on her and she opened up more and more till she noticed her hard heart had melted away and the walls around it crumbled. She was happy Po had done this and showed her there was more to life than kung fu alone.

Po, Tigress, Shifu, and Mei Mei and the other five were standing around when Po was deep in thought struggling within himself. Tigress noticed this and concerned she put a paw on his shoulder and asked

"Po. What's wrong is everything okay?" She said calmly.

"No... no I'm not." Po said in a whisper shaking his head.

Before she could speak again Po couldn't take it anymore and his frustration boiled over. He turned to Mei Mei and Shifu

"I don't love her!" Po shouted in frustration. "I refuse to marry someone I don't love I won't do it!" Po said looking at Mei Mei angrily.

"Who do you love then, Po? Tell us." Tigress said kindly with her paw still on his shoulder.

"I can't say." He whispered in defeat.

"Tell us Po and we might be able to work things out." Shifu said walking up to him with a serious yet kind expression.

"I can't say Shifu she don't feel the same but I truly love her. She's so beautiful, kind and strong and is always there for her friends. She takes my breath away and I've been in love with her since I was young." Po said sadly while blushing.

"You don't know she don't feel the same way Po just tell me and things might work out." Shifu said looking at the panda.

"I just can't." Po whispered.

Shifu was loosing his patience he growled and flipped Po on the ground holding his arm behind his back. He yelped in pain and Tigress was shocked Shifu did this she wanted to know who it was he loved.

"Tell me now panda!" Shifu said holding his arm behind his back.

"Don't do this to me Shifu!" Po said now with tears in his eyes rolling down his cheek. He knew he had to confess and it pained him he feared what Tigress would do thinking she didn't feel the same way.

"Then tell me panda." Shifu said slightly more calm but not letting go of his arm.

"Fine I'll tell you!" Po shouted in defeat and Shifu let him go and he stood up and straightened his arm.

"It's Tigress alright!" Po said with a shout as more tears came down his face. "I love her more than anything but I know she doesn't feel the same way, she hates me I know it!" Po shouted sadly.

Everyones mouth dropped open and eyes widened frozen in shock. A blush came across Tigress' cheeks and shone through her fur; he loved her back.

Po turned to Shifu and Tigress and continued.

"I'm so sorry! I'm leaving the valley. You'll never see me again. I'd rather not get rejected or beat up by my true love!" Po said turning from them as tears streamed down his face and he sobbed softly and ran from them through the doors and down the thousand steps as fast as he could. He had to get away he was scared of what Tigress would do to him.

They all stood still frozen in shock and Tigress was even more so. She had to go after him.

"P-po l-l-loves me?" Tigress whispered softly as she blushed brightly.

Shifu recovered and turned to her and said "Do you love him back my daughter?" He asked kindly with a small smile.

Tigress was shocked he never called her his daughter till now but this was serious. She turned to him and spoke her heart.

"Oh yes Shifu, I really do. I have for many years. I just never had the nerve to tell him." Tigress confessed with a sigh.

Shifu smiled and put a paw on her shoulder "Then go get your panda my daughter, I approve." He said kindly happy for his daughter.

Tigress smiled warmly "Thank you Father! I will." Tigress said relieved and then got down on all fours with a determined face and ran after him. After she left he turned to Mei Mei and told her it'd be best for her to leave and thatthat she wasn't the one for Po. She sighed but understood and left and they never saw her again.

Tigress ran quickly down the thousand steps after her love and by the time she had gotten to the bottom she saw Po just leaving the valley and into the bamboo forest.

She kept running right through the heart of the valley as fast as she could to get to Po. She soon exited the valley and followed him in hot pursuit in the forrest she could hear his sobs and it hurt to hear him cry she wanted to tell him how she felt and comfort him. Po looked back sensing he was being followed and from a far he saw the tiger in the yellow outfit pursuing him with a determined look on her face.

"Po! Come back here!" She shouted as she pursued him.

His heart skipped a beat and fear filled him; he screamed in panick and more tears rolled down his face he turned and kept running as hard as he could. He ran past Fung and shoved him aside and kept going.

"Gee guy what's wrong?" The croc yelled to Po who was running for his life.

"Not now Fung!" He shouted as he kept going.

"Ok yeesh." Fung shrugged and was frightened again when Tigress ran past him in a tight speed.

Tigress kept going trying to get her panda. Po was getting tired fast he never ran so hard in his life; he started to slow down and that when Tigress pushed her self and caught up with him. Fear gripped him and Tigress tackled him pinning him to the ground and he put his paws over his face ready for the pain but it never came. They were both breathing heavily but soon Tigress caught her breath and pulled his paws down from his face and looked into his eyes lovingly and spoke.

"Listen Po, I'm not going to beat you up and your wrong I do love you back. I've loved you for a many years just didn't have the nerve to tell you and I'm sorry. And no I don't hate you you're my best friend and I hope we can be something... more." Tigress said softly with a light blush and her beautiful smile that Po loved. Po was shocked and in awe of her smile.

"Really? Do you mean that Tigress!?" Po asked sounding relieved and curious if she meant what she said in her confession.

Tigress smiled warmly and nodded "Mhmm I love you Po, I truly do." She said with a blush.

"I love you too Tigress I always have and always will." Po said softly as happiness and joy flodded him.

Before he could say anything else, she leaned in closer and kissed him passionately on the lips. He was shocked and his eyes widened but soon the shock wore off as he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Both of them were filled with warmth and love as they kissed. Two halves one soul had joined now and forever; they were both with their true love. Po put arms around her waist and brought her closer and she wrapped hers around his neck deepening the kiss. Soon after a few minutes they broke for air and looked into each others eyes lovingly.

"Now that you're mine and I'm yours now I'm going to make sure no girl tries to steal my Po like Mei Mei almost did." Tigress said softly cupping his cheek before getting off of him and offering a paw to help him up which he took and stood up.

"Don't worry I only want you, Tigress I never wanted Mei Mei." Po said looking into Tigress' beautiful amber eyes.

"Good, now can you come back to the valley and the Jade Palace with me? And don't EVER leave me again ok?" Tigress asked with a smirk giving his arm a playful punch.

"I sure will and I won't. I promise." Po said with his signature smile.

"Good, thank you now lets go." Tigress said with a smile and they held paws and walked back to the valley. They were both still exhausted from the running. Soon they made it back to the valley and when they got to the base of the thousand steps Shifu was waiting for them there.

Po looked nervous and Tigress gave his paw a comforting squeeze before Shifu began.

"Ah, it seems you've confessed your feelings well done my daughter." Shifu said with a smile before turning to Po noticing his nervousness.

"Don't worry panda I approve. You two may marry in a few months if you'd like." Shifu said calmly easing Po's worry.

"T-thank you Master Shifu!" Po said relieved and happy bowing fist-in-palm to his master who returned the gesture.

"You're welcome and I'm happy you found your true love and I'm sorry I twisted your arm before." Shifu said apologetically.

"It's ok Master Shifu I forgive you." Po said calmly.

"Thank you dragon warrior now I'll leave you two alone." Shifu said walking away leaving them alone.

Po turned to Tigress and said "How did you know he'd approve?" Po asked curiously.

Tigress squeezed his paw and looked in his eyes with a smirk. "Because he encouraged me to go after you Po, and I'm glad I did." She said with the beautiful smile that Po loved.

They both blushed and Po spoke up "I'm glad you did too." He said softly before they shared another passionate kiss at the base of the thousand steps. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist and brought her closer and deepening the kiss. They later broke for air blushing sharlet and stared into each others eyes still holding in to the other and said "I love you." with warm smiles on their faces.

A few months later Po proposed and Tigress joyfully said yes with a few tears in her eyes. A week later they finally married and were joined two halves of a soul for life. They had a happy marriage and were both overjoyed. Po and Tigress couldn't be any happier they had found what they had both been missing... their true love.

 **The End!**

 **Welp theres the end of that one shot plz review and and let me know your thoughts. Im going going to keep writing hopefully keep this alive somehow...**

 **peace out**

 **-Tipofan4life**


End file.
